


Spoiled (Drabble)

by josephseeds_rosary



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Children, Ficlet, Other, soft, soft Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephseeds_rosary/pseuds/josephseeds_rosary
Summary: Little ficlet I wrote for Regan, Joseph, and Little Seed (mostly just her and Joseph). Soft dad!Joseph for no rhyme or reason other than I wanted some interaction between them!Regan and Julia are my original characters.





	Spoiled (Drabble)

Joseph felt a gentle tugging on the blanket that slowly pulled him away from sleep. His eyes opened, and he saw Regan lying beside him fast asleep. She always looked so peaceful during the night. After taking in the sight of her, he started to lean in, making to plant a kiss on her head.

_Another gentle tug of the blanket._

He stopped and turned over, and standing at the edge of his bedside was his little Julia, or at least what he could see of her. Her wide blue eyes were peering just over the mattress, making every attempt to get his attention despite being so tiny. Her quiet whimpers were muffled by the sheets, and Joseph quickly sprung up at attention to look down at his daughter.

“Dadda?” she sobbed quietly, staring up at him with an expression not dissimilar to that of a lost puppy. 

She gripped tightly onto the blanket she dragged in from her nursery. It was twice her size and draping over the floor behind her, tattered and fraying at the seams, but she’d never let her parents dispose of it. But as soon as she had Joseph’s undivided attention, she let it drop to the floor and outstretched her arms, reaching eagerly for her father. 

If Joseph had learned anything over the course of these couple years being a parent, it was that he couldn’t resist his baby when she came to him needy and upset. Drowsily, he scooped her up into his arms, and she continued to sob quietly into his shoulder. He gave the top of her head a kiss before cradling her.

“What’s wrong, angel?” Joseph asked before humming softly.

The vibrations from his voice that trickled down to his chest already began to soothe Julia, who was still snug against him and clinging on tightly. For being just two years old, it seemed she had more strength in her pinky finger than he did in his entire body. 

Joseph then patted the toddler’s back to encourage her to communicate. He assumed her tears came from waking up in the dark halfway through the night with no one at her side. The child was glued to her parents’ sides - namely her father - whenever she was awake. They had just weened her off sleeping in the bed with them not but a few days ago. It proved to be difficult, though up until now she slept soundly through the nights. As much as he loved every minute of having her by his side, he insisted that she shouldn’t grow up being _this_ dependent. She needed to learn how to be without them from time to time, something that Joseph was adamant about instilling in her. 

Again, he patted her back.

“Julia…”

He was met with no response other than the continued whimpers and a tightened grip, and he felt his heart grow heavier. Perhaps they could manage one more night with her in the bed with them.

Against his better judgment, Joseph slumped down into the bed, making every effort to avoid disturbing his Re who was still slumbering away. He laid back with Julia still clasped to him like a baby koala, and her cries eventually became few and far between. It only took a few more moments of him humming a familiar tune before she was sound asleep in his arms.

Part of him wished he didn’t have to encourage her growth and independence.

It was then that he felt movement from the other side of the bed.

“So much for not wanting to spoil her.” Regan mumbled pointedly with a quiet laugh, reaching over to caress the top of their daughter’s head. As if it wasn’t enough that Julia was always attached to her father’s hip, she was also a spitting image of him and it amazed her.

Joseph, being too weighted with drowsiness and adoration to counter, merely exhaled with a grin.

“It’s getting harder to turn her away.”

“I know. Who knows, maybe we’ll have to beg for this one’s attention.” Regan rolled back onto her side, glancing down at the tiny bump of her stomach before shutting her eyes.

Joseph paused before turning to Julia and planting a small kiss on her head. His arms tightened around her without much thought.

“Be careful what you wish for, my dear.”


End file.
